1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal device that has a function for transmitting and receiving mail.
2. Related Art
A mobile terminal device generally has a function for transmitting and receiving mail messages to and from other terminal devices. In such a mobile terminal device, the creation and editing of a mail message is performed by creating a new mail message and editing thereof or by creating a reply mail message to a mail message that has been received in the past and editing thereof.
Here, in a case in which the user can not immediately reply to the mail received in the past (hereinafter referred to as the received mail message), the received mail message to which the user is planning to reply may be buried in other received mail messages, thereby making it difficult to find the relevant received mail message. In order to solve such a problem, a technique has been proposed, in which a specific mark serving as a guide for later retrieving is added to the received mail to which the user is planning to reply (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2000-3317).